cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FrostSnake/Which one of MY tributes are you?
Hi everyone! I decided to find out, which one of MY tributes would you be? Don't read the bottom please! Question 1 What were you like before you got reaped? A. Rebellious and a trouble maker B. Shy and Quiet C. The district's savior D. Popular and rich E. Positive and Happy F. Just normal Question 2 What was your reaction to being reaped? A. Oh gosh. I must win. B. Mom I love you! I most likely won't see you again. C. Crap. This is SO not good. D. I volunteered! Go me! I am TOTALLY going to be a victor. E. Oh well. At least I lived my life to the fullest. F. Bye everyone. I'll miss you guys! Question 3 What is your strategy for the bloodbath? A. Grab stuff then run as fast as I can with my allies. B. Find the person I'm closest to, grab something then flee. C. Grab a backpack and a weapon, then flee along with my allies. I'm not leaving without them! D. Join the careers and KILL PEOPLE! E. Run off like a crazy person. I do not want to die! F. Help my allies and help them gather stuff. Question 4 Do you think you can win? A. I do. At least I hope so... B. No. I mean yes. I mean, not really but I'm hoping for the best. C. I think so. My survival skills will help a lot. D. HELL YEAH! E. I'll try. No promises, F. Not really. Question 5 How do you get sponsors? A. I fall in love and act like a future victor. B. I bedazzle the Capitol with my determination. C. I know the whole my whole district will sponsor me. I'm practically famous, so I'm not worried. D. I'm a career and tough and lovable. Who wouldn't want to sponsor me? E. I probably won't... F. My ally will get stuff and share it with me. I won't be bet on, but they will, so I might something! Question 6 Why would you want to win these games? A. For my life and my parents. B. For my mom and to get my family money. C. So I can go home! This place sucks, and I could use the cash, and for my district AND for my family that I love. D. For my honor, for my district, and for myself in general. E. So I can have a better life and a better future. F. SO I DONT DIE!!!!! Question 7 What do you pride yourself on? A. My awesome, funny, witty and totally cool personality. B. My ability to go unnoticed. C. That I save lots of people's lives. D. I am absolutely gorgeous! E. That I'm easy going and positive, F. That I'm loved by my family. Question 8 Your allies want to attack the careers. What do you think? A. Ooh yeah. Those idiot careers need to die! B. Maybe... C. Yeah but with some type of sneak attack or fire or something. Not a head on attack though! D. I am the careers! E. No. Way. F. Sure. I'll do whatever they want. Question 9 The leader of your alliance dies. What do you do? A. I become the leader if no one else steps up to take their place B. I don't do anything. I let the other people handle it. C. We just won't have a leader then. D. I instantly nominate myself leader. E. I leave the alliance. F. I'd be all alone. I only had one ally. Question 10 How do you attend the feast? A. I let my ally get my bag and kill tributes. B. I don't go. C. I get there early and grab my bag before the other tributes arrive. D. I dominate! E. I run as fast as I can and get my bag. F. I creep in while my ally covers for me. Question 11 It's the final 2. How do you confront your enemy? A. I track them and catch them off guard. B. I ambush them. C. I trick them and then kill them. D. I go attack them head on and kill them. E. I don't. F. I prepare for my death. Question 12 You get ambushed by your final foe! What do you do? A. I scream in anger and pull out a close range weapon then fight. B. I make an attempt to kill the person then I run off as fast as I can. C. I say something witty then when they're confused kill them. D. Spit in their face and stab them. E. Scream and try to escape. F. Accept my fate. Who are you? Mostly A: You are Maysilee Cresent! Mostly B: You are Nile Flame! Mostly C: You are Rachel Deyson! Mostly D: You are Summer Ashton! Mostly E: You are Alexander Dover! Mostly F: You are Elana Melody! Mine was either Summer or Maysilee, I hope you guys enjoy! Category:Blog posts